You Asked For It
by Duccubus
Summary: What happens when a very forward Arisen pushes her pawn to the breaking point? Graphic, smutty one-shot, very M. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: A big thanks to Blood Angels Captain for letting me use his characters. Alora is a Magick Archer and Zayne is a sorcerer. From what he tells me this is very OOC for his characters. Zayne will soon be showing up in my story "Where Her Heart Used to Be" as well. This is just a random one-shot cause I love writing smut, and is completely separate from the "real" characters. In my head, they have feelings for each other beyond sex and will end up in a relationship. :) **

**Also, I know Arisens don't have hearts of course, but in my take on them they still feel like they do, therefore some of the descriptions you'll see in here.**

Zayne was backed up against the wall in the hallway outside their room at the inn, finally cornered by his Arisen. She was leaning close, with her hands on his chest, the rest of her body almost brushing his. She'd been baiting him for weeks, talking dirty when no one else could hear, 'accidentally' brushing up against intimate areas, playing footsie under the alehouse tables, and so forth, watching for a reaction with her unique eyes – one red, one white. She always did it when other people were around so he couldn't come right out and tell her to stop without drawing attention to them. When they were alone, he never mentioned it, refusing to acknowledge what she'd done.

Everything had been fine until she decided to come after him, trying to make him say that he wanted her. They made a great team skill-wise and got along great with each other. Zayne would have been completely happy had they stuck to vanquishing monsters and bringing bandits to justice while preparing to fight the dragon one day. _Well, that's not true, but I hate that she's trying to make me say it. We have to keep our minds on the task at hand, _he thought, his mouth in an annoyed line. He hadn't known his feelings for her were so apparent, and now he was paying the price, trapped here in the hallway with his body betraying him.

"Yes. Yes, okay? I want you, I have for some time now," he admitted in a strained whisper. "Now get in the room before I come in my pants."

Alora laughed in delight and complied, hurrying to unlock the door and pull him inside, throwing her circlet onto the bed. He instantly whirled her around against the wall and crushed his mouth against hers in a forceful kiss, then grasped her reddish-brown pony tail at the base, tilting her head to the side roughly.

"Is this what you want?" he half-growled into her neck, nipping her none too gently, his goatee tickling her in contrast.

"Yes! Oh yes," she gasped, holding him tight against her and feeling wetness already starting to pool between her legs.

He held her against the wall with one hand and said, "Don't move."

"Ooh, commands? Okay," she grinned, pressing her palms against the wall at her sides.

Zayne quickly removed his maroon cape and outer robe, leaving him in a patterned shirt and maroon pants. Alora's breathing quickened, she couldn't wait to see him naked. How many times had she wondered about his body? She reached to unfasten her own armor but Zayne was on her in a flash, genuinely startling her, slamming both hands back flat against the wall.

"I said, don't move," he said sternly.

"Yes, Zayne," she said breathlessly. _Oh Maker I love this new dominance!_ she thought, the rush he gave her making her literally feel weak in the knees. She watched him shed the rest of his clothes in record time, giving her a full view of his muscled body and glorious erection. _Just as gorgeous as I imagined. _She let out a shaky breath of anticipation as he stalked back toward her, a dangerous look in his eye.

He yanked her away from the wall to stand her in the middle of the room. He kissed her full lips again, deeply and long, running his hands over her torso that was already mostly bare except for two thin strips connecting her breastplate to her belt. Her chest, shoulders and arms were covered by armor and a shirt, and all she wore on the bottom was a thick belt bellow the belly button and a long skirt that covered her completely in back but had two extremely revealing slits in front, leaving her legs almost entirely exposed with a long strip of fabric hanging straight down her front.

While he continued to kiss her lips and neck, Zayne undid the straps, buckles and hooks that held it all in place. Her breastplate fell to the floor, quickly followed by her shirt and breastband. The lustful look in Zayne's eyes grew with each piece that disappeared. Her belt was next, followed by the skirt, leaving her standing before him in nothing but her panties. She badly wanted to touch him but didn't dare without him telling her to.

She sighed with relief when he pulled her against him again, one hand on the back of her neck and one around her waist. They were both breathing heavily, hearts racing. Zayne ground his arousal against her lower abdomen and groaned.

"Do you realize how you've tortured me? How hard it's been for me to hold back?"

"I have an idea how hard…," she said, tilting her hips against him. He twitched and groaned again.

"Alora….you can't even fathom...," he moaned, ignoring her joke.

He ran his hands up and down her back, palms and fingers exploring everywhere, cupping and squeezing her ass, traveling up her torso to knead her breasts. "I've wanted you so badly, but it wasn't right, do you understand? This isn't what I'm here for. I'm ignoring my mission." That didn't stop him from moving around her to squeeze her breasts from behind while kissing and nipping her neck. She panted open-mouthed now, her head rolling to the sides as he kissed one shoulder then the other. "I tried to follow the rules, but you wouldn't let me," he said huskily into her delicately pointed ear, making her shiver.

She couldn't wait for his command anymore, she reached back and took his rock-hard length in her hand.

"Stop," Zayne commanded coldly.

"I don't want to," she purred, stroking him a little.

He grabbed her wrist, hard enough to cause pain, and slid his other hand around her throat, just tightly enough to cause alarm. "Stop. _Now." _

"Yes, Zayne." She obeyed, letting her arms hang limp at her sides even though another burst of arousal and adrenaline rushed through her body, hardening her nipples even more. His hands returned to her breasts for a moment, drawn by her darkened, taut buds, then slid down her flat stomach to the apex of her thighs. He shoved her panties aside and Alora cried out as he parted her, rubbing her sensitive nub for a split-second before reaching up into her most private area. He withdrew, knowing now that she was soaking wet and ready for him, and she whimpered.

"Zayne, please," Alora said pleadingly. "Stop teasing me!"

"Like you've been teasing me for weeks?" he retorted, stepping back to take in the full view of her full, firm ass. _Heaven. I must have her, _he moaned internally.

"Get on the bed, lie on your back," he ordered her. She did as he said and when she turned her head toward him he was picking something up off the floor. When he straightened and came toward her she saw it was the belt he normally wore around the waist of his shirt. Her heart sped up and she flushed, wondering what he had planned. Careful not to touch her anywhere else, Zayne put one knee on the side of the bed and pulled both her arms up above her head. She had a lovely close-up view of his rigid member while he tied her hands to the slatted headboard, tight but not uncomfortable, then he pulled off her panties. _Finally! _Alora screamed in her head.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting her leg so it was across his lap. She could feel his cock head brushing against it, leaving tiny smears of pre-cum on her skin whenever he moved. He scooted back a bit and took himself in his hand, stroking his length and rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"I've wanted to be inside you for so long now," he said, his voice heavy with lust.

"Then do it, take me," Alora begged breathlessly, even more turned on by the sight of him pleasuring himself.

"I don't know….I've grown used to finding my own release all these times you've driven me to it, and I don't know if you deserve your own," he said with a teasing smile, his expression much more playful than angry now.

She grinned back and ran her toes up his thigh. "As good as that might feel, I guarantee I'm better," she purred seductively.

"Hmmmm….do you like this?" he asked casually, rubbing her swollen clit in circles with the pad of his thumb while he continued to stroke himself.

"Yes!" she gasped, arching up, pushing herself closer to him, and he stopped instantly, making her pout.

"Frustrating, isn't it? Being so worked up and not able to do anything about it," he said with wicked satisfaction. _Oh that sweet mouth, _he thought. _I want to devour her. _

He changed position, kneeling between her invitingly open legs to give her his full attention. Her eyes flickered over him, trying to take in everything at once, returning time and time again to the erection jutting out from between his legs and the heavy sac beneath it. She wanted to touch all of him so, so badly. She settled for wrapping her ankles around his hips as he began torturing her anew.

He slipped one finger, then another inside her, pushing as deep as he could while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She cried out and arched up again to meet him, but he intentionally kept it short. Not even a minute later he pushed her hips back down to the bed and held them there while he kissed and licked his way from her thighs to her breasts, reveling in the noises she made, the way she tried to move beneath him, and the way she sighed his name. He came up to kiss her, his dominant manner fading into pure passion as they explored each other's mouths. Her arms jerked against her restraints as she reflexively tried to run her fingers through his dark brown hair.

Zayne lowered his head back to her breasts, sucking one nipple, then the other, his facial hair giving an added tickle that made her giggle in addition to moaning and panting. He could feel her legs and body trembling with desire and at this point he was shaking too. He couldn't wait any longer to finally bury himself inside her.

"I'm going to untie you now, but only if you do exactly what I say," he told her, cupping her cheek and running his thumb over those perfect, luscious lips. She looked so beautiful, flushed and out of breath from wanting him.

"Yes! Yes Zayne, anything," she agreed, her clear desperation for him arousing him even more, if that was possible.

He got up, kneeled on the bed again and untied her, then stepped back and dropped the belt. "Turn over, get on your hands and knees," he ordered, and she instantly obeyed. He loved the way she licked her lips then bit her bottom one as she watched him move to kneel on the bed behind her. Breathing hard with anticipation, Zayne positioned himself at her opening and slid slowly, smoothly in, crying out at how good it felt.

"Oh Alora! You're so tight….so damned wet!" he cried, burying himself to the hilt for a moment before he started to move. He didn't intend to hurt her but he also had no thoughts of being gentle as he grabbed her hips and thrust deep, pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in, over and over again. He started out moaning but soon didn't have the breath for it as his pace increased and his thrusts shortened. Alora moved back against him each time, meeting his movements, adding extra sensation. He felt his sac tighten and knew he was about to lose it. After a few last, powerful strokes from tip to base, he pulled out and wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Uhn! Alora!" He cried out, head snapping back as he exploded, squeezing her ass cheek hard in one hand while he shot his load all over the other. His hips jerked, he pumped himself frantically as he just came and came, his orgasm wracking his entire body, his seed spurting onto Alora's ass and running down her leg. He stayed like that for a minute, eyes closed, head hanging back and chest heaving while he recovered. He opened his eyes to see Alora looking back at him, smiling with heavy-lidded eyes. He laid down and pulled her into an embrace with his chin on top of her head.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" she smirked, licking salty sweat from his neck. "I know I did."

"Very, very much," he smiled to himself, petting her hair slowly in a post-orgasmic daze.

"Will it be like this every time?" she asked, tilting back to give him a little kiss on his beard.

"It's not the only style I like, but you deserved it after teasing me for so long," he said, tightening his hold on her.

She laughed, "I guess you're right. It was fun. And am I sufficiently punished now?"

"I suppose so," Zayne said, pushing her onto her back to kiss her again. His hand wandered lazily down to her breast, brushing lightly over the hardening nipple and squeezing gently.

Alora's breath caught. "Does that mean I get to come now?" she asked playfully, but the look she gave him from under her lashes was pure lust.

"I suppose so," Zayne repeated with mock bother. He pulled her back against him, then reached down to find her swollen nub.

"Yes….," she sighed, reaching back to touch his face and hair as he looked on over her shoulder, kissing her ear or neck every so often. "You're not the only one that's been waiting…I've ached for you every night…"

Zayne growled and rubbed her faster, nipping her neck lightly. "We will never have to wait again. There's no going back now, I'm here whenever you need me."

"Same goes for m- ah! What was that?!" Alora gasped as a tiny jolt went through her, surprising but not unpleasant. It was almost like a small, warm vibration.

Zayne brought his hand up and moved his fingertips over her skin, hovering just above it. "See?"

Tiny blue crackles sparked from his fingertips, zapping her skin pleasantly, and she laughed. "I can say this, things between us will definitely stay interesting!"

**Author's Note 2: Please review and let me know what you think of my first published smut. ;) Also, pictures of Zayne and Alora can be seen on my "Ceileigh" Facebook page. :)**


End file.
